Trade Mistakes
by Spark Plug x
Summary: Volkner was just an anchor that was dragging her down and he would prefer it if she just let go of the rope. However, Dawn was sure that she could bring him back up to the surface. Beaconshipping (Part One of the Vices & Virtues Series)


**Part one of my new oneshot series, 'Vices & Virtures'. It's an album by Panic! At The Disco and each oneshot will be based off of a song.**

**This song is beautiful and I suggest listening to it.**

* * *

Volkner felt a soft hand brush against his own as people danced in front of him in a boring ball room fashion. Dawn stood beside him, her hand still close to his.

"Want to dance?" She asked, her voice a light, soft tone that was always a pleasure to Volkner's ears. He grunted, but took her hand and led her out to the floor. She smiled and giggled with excitement, happy to join the others on the floor.

"Did Flint send you over?" He asked as they began to dance in the circular motions with the rest of the floor. "Of course." Dawn replied, sending a cheeky grin to the red headed male, who was twirling another girl around the floor, obviously trying to pick up the pace of the music.

"I was perfectly happy by the snack table." Volkner said, though he knew it wasn't true. His favorite place was by the girl's side, though he never wanted to admit it. "Besides, you shouldn't you be off with the other champions?" He asked, seeing as the whole dance was to celebrate the newest champion of the Kalos region. Dawn was also a champion, so he didn't see why she wasn't with them. "Not stuck dancing with me."

"What's wrong with dancing with you?" Dawn asked, confused. Volkner was about to open his mouth when someone taped his shoulder. It was a blonde girl, seeming to be maybe a year older than Dawn.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I was told to introduce myself." She said, slightly nervous. "Even though I'm pretty sure everyone knows who I am…" She grumbled, and Volkner recognized her as Serena, the newest champion of the Kalos region.

"Dancing with me prevents you from doing your champion duties." Volkner told Dawn, letting go of her hand. "But Cynthia is reigning champion." Dawn started to protest, but Volkner shook his head. "I'm sure Serena does not want to spend the rest of this ball with Cynthia and Steven and the older champions. Go have fun." Volkner waved off any more of Dawn's arguments and retreated back to his spot at the snack table.

Volkner enjoyed being with Dawn, and he knew she enjoyed being with him as well, which was the problem. He was an anchor, a sinking anchor, and he would just sink Dawn if she got any closer.

She was a burning light in any room she stepped into and a force to be reckoned with when she graced you with a battle. He was a burnt out light, which had no other purpose but to be thrown away.

Volkner watched her spin around in her pink dress with Serena, laughing loudly. She had so much life left, while he felt he had none. He tried to hold onto the memory of him and Dawn's battle, but it was distant and faded and so was the feeling that he got from it. He needed something new other than just a battle to cling onto.

He knew that Dawn understand why he didn't want to get any closer than they already were, but still, she tried. He wish she wouldn't, because he was a lost cause. He couldn't stand to be the cause of her downfall, to be the reason why the light in her eyes disappeared. He knew if he left, he could learn to miss the girl, but, she would always miss him.

He wished he could somehow forget his mistakes, or possibly trade them for mareep that he could count until he fell asleep at night. He knew this was impossible, but he could still dream and wish.

"Volkner." Dawn broke him out of his thoughts and got his attention with such ease, it was embarrassing to think that he thought he could learn to miss her. "Dance with me!" She pulled him out onto the floor, not giving him anytime to protest.

"Why?" He asked as they began to dance. She didn't seemed phased by the question at all and continued to spin and dance with the music. "Because." She said firmly, looking at him.

"That's not an answer." Volkner argued.

"Because, Volkner, it is too late." Dawn said, her answer still unclear to Volkner. "I'm already knotted up in the rope, and I am determined to bring that rope, and the anchor, to the surface once more. I know you've already decided that you are a lost cause and you would prefer to sink alone in silence, but I cannot allow it. It's very rude that you didn't even ask me how I felt about all of this." Her tone stayed even and her words proper, like Cynthia taught her when it comes to formal events like this.

"So sorry…" He grumbled. "But I'm pretty sure my own downfall is my personal business, don't you think?" He asked. "I can't bring you into this, it's not fair to you at all."

"I've told you that I'm already in this." Her grip on his hand tightened. "Volk, don't cut me out of this. You don't want to keep sinking, I know you don't, so why don't you let me help?" She questioned, looking at him. "You've gotten over this once before, why don't you think you can do it again?"

"It'll just happen over and over again. I'll get better, I'll get worse. I can't do that to you." Volkner sighed, wishing he could leave. "It'll be different this time." Dawn argued, but Volkner didn't believe her. "How will it be any different?" He asked, looking into her blue eyes, the light even brighter than before.

"Because this time you'll have me." Dawn told him. "I won't just battle you and leave. I'm staying. You'll have me." She repeated it once more. Looking at her, Volkner believed her, and already felt himself become lighter.


End file.
